Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi
premiered December 10, 2005 and is the second movie of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Plot The movie starts with an eldery man, Sage, flying on a giant squirrel. The squirrel kept asking the Sage to not throw the egg he was carrying. The squirrel kept talking, and the Sage fell asleep. The squirrel tried waking up the old man, but when he woke up, he accidentally dropped the egg. It landed somewhere in the Garden of Rainbows. Meanwhile, two beings of darkness, Freezen and Frozen, woke up. At the same time, Akane-san and Hikari were at the mountains selling takoyaki. Akane-san asked Hikari to take some sauce from the van, and she went. Porun and Lulun were playing with snow, when suddenly Hikari noticed a strange glowing. She wnt there, and found an egg. It was warm. Then, suddenly, an egg started splittering. A yellow chicken hatched. At the same time, Fujipi-senpai was skiing with Honoka and Kimata. Shiho and Rina were there too. Nagisa was only a beginner, and was skiing at the easiest spot, but still managed to fall. Then Honoka and Fujipi-senpai came to help. Honoka encouraged Nagisa. Later, everyone came to the place where Tako Cafe was, and Hikari showed everyone that chicken. Hikari said, that she couldn't see her parents anywhere, so she took it with her. Shiho said, that if it stayed outside, it might've freeze. Nagisa guessed, that it's a penguin, nut the birdie was annoyed. Honoka explained, that wild penguins live only in southern hemisphere. Honoka said, that it doesn't look like any penguis species she knows. Then Nagisa wanted to call her Poochie, but the birdie was annoyed. Hikari decided to call her Hinata because she was warm. Nagisa said that if she's warm they could just call her Blanket or Heater, and Hinata bit her into the finger. Later, Nagisa was practicing snowboarding, when some girls said that Honoka and Fujipi-senpai look like a great couple. Nagisa tried snowboarding, but then took a break. Mepple started shouting at her. Later, Hikari at Tako cafe was selling takoyaki, when she sneezed and dropped them. She apologized, and Akane-san gave customers new Takoyaki. Hikari went to clean, and saw Hinata practicing to fly with Porun and Lulun. Even though Hinata was still small, she tried her best to fly. Freezen and Frozen were watching them from behind the trees, and made a snowman zakenna. At the same time, Nagisa decided to give up on snowboarding, and Honoka scolded her, that she is lacrosse star. She said, that it would be fun skiing with everyone, and she wanted to ski with Fujimura-kun. Accidentally, he was going up to the mountain, and heard, that someone said his name. Nagisa got mad, and started running away. Honoka caught her with skis, and they started arguing. Then Mepple said, that he felt a dark presence. Meanwhile, Hikari with Porun, Lulun and Hinata were running away. A tree chip was about to hit Hikari, but Nagisa and Honoka saved her. The girls transformed to Pretty Cure, and started fighting. Hikari transformed to Luminous too. The Sage and the flying squirrel saw the girls transforming. Zakenna was chacing Hinata. Black holded it's punch, and Luminous moved Hinata. White kicked zakenna, making Black harder to hold. Black repelled the punch, making it accidentally hit White. Luminous noticed, that Black and White are not in sync. She used Heartiel Action, freezing the zakenna. Black and White used Marble Screw Max, defeating zakenna. Freezen and Frozen were standing on a tree, and said, that they are the best duo. That evening, Honoka called her grandma, telling, that she's fine. Sanae noticed, that Honoka is a bit sad, and asked, did she got into a fight with someone. Honoka denied, and Sanae was glad. Meanwhile, Shiho and Rina returned from the bath, and said, that Nagisa and Honoka should try it. Nagisa said, that she and Honoka got into fight. She felt bad, but was afraid, that if she apologises, Honoka won't forgive her. Then she said, that they are fakes. There are true friends and fake friends. It's easy to laugh when you're having fun, but life is not always fun and games. If they get into fight and can't apologise to each other, then they are fakes. Nagisa got mad, and went away. Rina said, that a fight like that is not a problem, because they are true friends. Later, Nagisa and Honoka met in the hall, and, when they were about to apologise each other, but Hinata squeaked. They went outside, and saw Sage hugging Hinata. Nagisa asked him to introduce himself, and he threw a starnge seed/egg. By saying spell "Nyokinyoki Nororo, Nyokinyoki Nororo, Nyokinyoki Nororo. Nyoko!", he growed a giant bean. It got up into the sky, and they arrived into some strange place. When Sage said spell "Nyoronyoro Kyero, Nyoronyoro Kyero!", a bean disappeared. Freezen and frozen were looking at them, and took out their wings. They flied up too. Then Sage said, that this is the Garden of Clouds. He is the Sage of this place, and the squirrel introduced as Muta. Hinata started talking, and said, that he's Houhou (he said Japanese word Boku, which means I in masculine form.), and Honoka explained, that Houou is known as Pheonix or Fire bird, is the mythological creature, guaranteeing Eternal life. He started talking, and said, that Hikari is his friend, because she took care of him. Porun and Lulun were also his friends. Everyone except Nagisa, because she tried giving him strange name. Mepple agreed. Honoka said, that Nagisa didn't ment anything bad. Houou decided to forgive Nagisa, because Honoka is a good girl, and Nagisa is her friend. Suddenly, a ton of flying squirrels came. They hugged everyone. Then Nagisa's stomach started grumling, and she was hungry. Squirrels decided to treat everyone. Their food was something like sugar cotton. Mipple and Mepple tried, and said it was delicious. Nagisa tried too, and everyone said, that it was delicious. Then Muta explained, that Garden of Clouds is a place where Houou lives. The whole world's warmth and peace in every heart depends on Houou. When Houou's life comes to an end, it lays a single egg. Their mission is to raise that chick to become an ex cellent Houou. Then Porun started crying, because Hinata is all alone. He has Hikari and Lulun, Mipple has Mepple, Nagisa has Honoka. And Hinata has nothing. Sage said, that Houou has them, because he is irreplacable to them. They won't let him be alone, even if it costs their lives. Suddenly, a huge blizzard came, blowing everyone away. Houou/Hinata was trapped in a crystal. Then Freezen and Frozen appeared. They thanked them for guiding them there. Nagisa and Honoka transformed to Pretty Cure. Hikari transformed to Luminous. Black and White tried battling Freezen and Frozen, while Luminous tried freeing Hinata. Black and White summoned Sparkle Bracelets, and used Marble Screw Max Sparkle, and the power was still not anough. Freezen and Frozen used Freezing Blizzard, and froze the whole Garden of Clouds. Meanwhile, in the Garden of Rainbows it started snowing. Freezen and Frozen flew to the strange tunnel. Black and White followed them. Luminous wanted to go too, but the entranc got fallen. She said, that she'll catch them up. Then zakenna came from boulders. Meanwhile, Black and White entered the battlefield. Black was prepared to fight Freezen, but Frozen planted some ice crystals into White's heart. Black tried calling her, but White didn't reacted. Then Freezen ordered her to fight Black. She started battling, but Black couldn't force herself to attack White. Meanwhile, Luminous was fighting zakenna, and Sage remembered, that he still has the bean seed. To be less one-sided, Freezen putted some crystlas into Black's heart too. They fighted, and White woke up. Black still fought, but then she woke up too, catching White before she fell over the edge. Sadly, the edge borke, and they fell. Meanwhile, in the Garden of Rainbows, Akane-san, Shiho and Rina were inside, saying, that the weather forecast was wrong. Sanae was also watching them from her home, and she felt something was wrong. Suddenly, a beanstalk came, bringing Sage, Muta and Luminous. Luminous tried freeing Hinata, and took out that pillar from the ground, where Hinata was in. Meanwhile, White woke up Black. They apologised each other, and became friends again. Meanwhile, Luminous was running and tried to free Hinata, but both Freezen and Frozen stood in her way. They firedtheir moves, but Luminous and Hinata were saved by Muta and Sage. They landed on another frozen ground, and Luminous tried freeing Hinata. Then Black and White climbed up, and White broke an icicle, that looks like snowboard. Black and White used it to snowboard, and reached the goal. When Freezen and Frozen were bout to freeze Luminous and Hinata, Black and White hitted them. They said, that they melted the ice with their burning hearts, and there is no way they'll stop their burning hearts. Then Freezen and Frozen used their move to wreck the place around, but Black and White standed and never gave up. Then Freezen asked, why are they trying do hard to protect the Houou, even though they used all their strenght. Black said, that this is because Hinata is their friend. Then Freezen and Frozen used their Freezing Blizzard again, completely freezing Black and White. Then they went to Houou, with Luminous, Sage and Muta protecting it. Suddenly, Hinata used his power, and Freezen with Frozen dodged it. They started laugh about his aim, but then noticed Pretty Cure weren't in ice anymore. They got powered-up to Phoenix power, and Freezen with Frozen tried getting Houou, but Black and White captured them. They fighted, and Freezen with Frozen were losing. They started shouting at each other, and decided to take their attacks alone. Black and White used Marble Screw Max Sparkle, powered up with Phoenix power. Black said, that these 2 are fakes. When something goes wrong, they blame each other. They tried using Freezing Blizzard, but their timing was bad, and they were defeated. But then Hinata was already dead. Sage said, that they should've got into the Garden of Light to get a blessing from the Queen, and power of the Prism Stones, but everything was too late. Then Luminous changed to Phoenix form too, and wanted to give him her power. Everyone tried. Hinata opened his eyes. Then Luminous called her Heart Baton, and prepared to do like in Extreme Luminario pose, but instead of firing rainbow beam, she fired light beam to Hinata. He awakened as a huge pheonix. In the garden of Rainbows, it stopped too. Houou used his power to free everyone from ice, and later flied Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari with their mascots back home. Every animal is Garden of Rainbows watched Houou fly. Then it came time to say goodbye. Everyone were crying, but Porun the most. He wanted to stay with Hinata. Then Hinata thanked Hikari for giving her powers, and flew away. Porun tried chacing Hinata, but he already flew out. Next day, everyone were impressed by Nagisa's great snowboarding. Then Shiho said, that they went practicing last night, when they were missing. Nagisa and Honoka slided away. Hikari went to the van, and saw Porun and Lulun doing something. She asked, what are they doing, and Porun said, that he's sunbathing. Then Hikari wondered, on which cloud Hinata is, and Porun said, that he is looking at them now. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun Movie Exclusive Characters *Hinata *Sage of the Garden of Clouds Villains *Frozen *Freezen Trivia *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi shows the first incarnation of a team similar to the Pretty Cures in the fact they are a duo which only work together, this being Frozen and Freezen. Gallery Category:Movies Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Gallery